Turn On
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: In one of their scuffles, Danny accidentally stumbles across a button on Skulker's suit that results in something Danny wasn't expecting. It certainly wasn't intended for his use, but he wasn't about to let his chance to fool around with the enemy go awry. NSFW


**Warning for dub-con.**

**Turn On**

* * *

The sun shone bleakly in the sky of Amity Park, it's light laying over every surface in a bright contrast to the darkness that was beginning to settle. None other than Danny Phantom was gliding through the sky during that time - his pace was languid and casual as he crossed over the sky. He had no particular business going on. He simply felt like meandering among the clouds.

Normally, he'd have been spending that time with Sam and Tucker. However, the two had been spending more time together - _alone _- as of late. Danny took notice to that, and when he'd confronted them about it, he was met with averted eyes and reddening faces, and that was enough to answer his question. Initially, he'd been taken back, if not a tad bit jealous, but he supported his friends in almost everything they chose to do (even if it were _each other_). After all, they supported him all the same when it came to his powers.

While it almost bordered upon endearing that his friends had found their romance, it still sort of left Danny to his own devices at times. Which was what he'd been doing, lazing about the afternoon sky, not really having anything on his agenda. He was almost about to go home and play some video games when a fiery blue blast smacked him dead on and into a building.

"Oof-" he grunted upon impact, before he shook his head to disperse the dizziness and turned to face his attacker. "Skulker..."

Oh great, the enemy he'd started to find attractive over the years.

"Hello, ghost child," The mech ghost in question greeted him with a sinister grin. "I saw you by yourself, and thought, why not keep you a bit of company?" He shrugged as he said this, his eerie grin never changing.

Danny removed himself from the face of the building and cracked his neck. "You really need a better way to say hello." He grumbled with a raised brow.

"How's this?" Came Skulker's snappy retort, as a gun emerged from his forearm and aimed itself at Danny, blue light gathering in it's center, before a blast of energy came soaring at it's target.

Danny flew to the side to avoid the shot, leaving the building to take the brunt of the attack. That would certainly be coming out of taxes later... He rapidly began to shoot ecto-blasts at Skulker, intent on damaging the other ghost's armor. Fighting Skulker had become almost repetitive at this point. Witty banter, destroy Skulker's suit, send him back to the ghost zone, the end. Shame nothing interesting ever happened, like they did in Danny's dreams.

Skulker, however, seemed determined to dodge the attacks. At least, Danny first thought that was his only intention, before he realized that in moving to the side each time to avoid being hit, Skulker was coming closer and closer to him. And then, just when they were a foot or so a part, Skulker blasted him with another fiery blue energy shot and sent him pummeling down to the ground. Well, at least Skulker was really putting up a fight this time. Still, Danny planned to have this over within the hour, so that he could get home, lay in bed, and replay the fight in his mind, with his hand down his pants...

Danny hit the sidewalk with a loud groan, noting that his fall had resulted in a large crack in the ground. Yep, taxes for city damage would definitely be taking a toll later on. He stood up, only to have Skulker come crashing down on top of him, large hands at his throat. Well well well, someone was touchy. Not that Danny minded.

"Are you ready to be eradicated completely, whelp?" Skulker inquired with a menacing tone, his fingers clutching around Danny's neck.

Danny struggled, before he lifted his hands to shoot an ecto-blast at Skulker's chest, sending the full ghost backwards a bit. "No way," Danny replied. "I still haven't hit my twenty first birthday yet!"

Skulker sent him a bored look, before he lunged forward. "And you never will-" he growled, this time throwing Danny against a wall.

Danny saw stars momentarily, his legs twitching as his mind went somewhere it shouldn't have gone. Oh, the plight of being seventeen and at the pique in his sexual desire. A blade erected itself from Skulker's wrist, centimeters from Danny's adam's apple, which bobbed slightly at the sight. Danny laughed nervously, eying the knife carefully, before he kneed Skulker in the abdomen, allowing Skulker's grip to loosen. He then shot out his hands, tackling Skulker to the ground.

Danny supposed it must have been surprise that caused Skulker's blade to return to it's compartment, but regardless, he was glad that it was gone. They wrestled in the alleyway, a tough battle being that Skulker was so _huge_ but Danny was so _dexterous_.

"Hold still, brat," Skulker hissed as he attempted to power up one of his guns.

Danny couldn't come up with a clever quip in time, frantically attempting to gain the upper hand, before his fingers skimmed over a bump on Skulker's hip. In his force, he accidentally pushed the button, and then, several things happened all at once; to begin with, Skulker gasped loudly. His gun also immediately attempted to shoot prematurely, resulting in a bit of electricity that didn't go anywhere and merely dissipated, the gun dismissing itself back into Skulker's shoulder. Last, Danny felt something shoot up beneath him that hit him right in the abdomen.

"OFF-" Skulker shouted, scrambling backwards in an attempt to get loose from Danny. "GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Danny jumped in shock, too surprised to obey and merely clinging to Skulker's hips, being dragged forward by Skulker's desperate crawling. What had happened?

"Wh-" He began, before he looked down in confusion, and his green eyes came across a very large bulge in Skulker's pants. "Wh... What-"

"Get. _Off_." Skulker seethed. "You initiated something that was not meant for you, fool, so_ get off of me right now_."

Danny's mouth was agape. He'd accidentally given Skulker a massive boner by pressing a button on his hip? He stared in what might have been perceived as initial horror, before he began to chuckle, and then full out laugh.

"Oh no- oh man that's... That's rich!" He guffawed, sitting up in Skulker's lap, just inches away from the other ghost's erection.

Skulker seemed mortified and humiliated as he tried to move backwards again, only for Danny to clutch at his hips and press the button once more. Skulker gasped and released a _loud _moan, his head falling back. He panted heavily and stared at the sky. A devious grin overcame Danny's face when he watched Skulker's package twitch, and he pressed the button yet again.

Skulker keened this time, writhing beneath him, and Danny himself began to grow a bit warm. "You have a turn-on button? Like... For your dick?"

The very real concept amused him to no end. Why install such a button in the first place? Did Skulker have trouble getting it up on his own?

Skulker was a mess when Danny pushed it again, beginning to shake. It appeared he was either to weak to use his weapons, or that his suit didn't allow it when he was in this state - regardless, they were out of commission, and Danny began to press it again and again, watching as Skulker cried out helplessly beneath him.

Eventually, it became too much for Danny, and he himself moaned, before he inched up a bit and sat himself on Skulker's arousal. Skulker's eyes went wide, but he seemed incapable of speech, even as Danny rubbed himself through the fabric of his pants and began to move back and forth, continuously pressing down on the button he'd discovered.

Skulker was now groaning out in succession, slipping in a few high moans and gutteral growls here and there, while Danny respired heavily and cried out, his ivory hair becoming slick and messy as he dry humped his enemy.

"Oh Skulker..." Danny breathed out, running a hand down his chest.

Skulker bucked up into his hips, completely incoherent as he was subjected to unprecedented sexual torture. His mind was blank, and his circuits were all focused in one area, that place being where Danny's hips and his met. All he could see was Danny, moving back and forth ever so slightly as he ground their arousals together. Danny, whose face was deliciously red, sweat slipping down his cheeks and his eyes glowing with something ultimately pleased.

It was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.

Danny was living the dream. He'd been having sexual feelings for a lot of his enemies as of late, but Skulker was by far the most prominent, and being able to get out some of those urges out was perhaps one of the biggest reliefs he'd ever felt. Danny breathed out a moan as his dick rubbed sensually against Skulker's. He could feel Skulker's balls press against his own and shift up into him with every movement, pressing them tightly together through their pants. Skulker was squirming beneath him in agonizing pleasure, his mohawk burning brightly and his eyes glowing as he bucked up into Danny with a growl.

Danny pressed a hand against Skulker's chest and began to rub gently against the clothed metal, fingers twitching over the surface as his other hand assaulted Skulker's arousal button. His face was flushed and dripping with sweat as his tongue ran over his lip and he bit down. Skulker, in contrast, was open mouthed and his metal was warm, ectoplasm seeping through the joints of his suit as his hands grasped urgently at Danny's thighs. He slowly brought them upwards to fondle Danny's hips, and then his sides, and then his ass, eliciting a sharp gasp from Danny, who ground into him a bit harder at the touch.

"Phantom..." He choked out, beginning to thrash violently, hands firmly grasping at Danny's backside the whole time.

"Oh yeah, don't stop- don't stop saying my name," words tumbled from Danny's mouth in a breathy chant as he felt his suit grow damp with his sweat and precum. "I've wanted to do this for so long, you know- touching you- thinking about touching you for _so damn long_... Every night, Skulker..."

"Ungh," Skulker's grunt of a response came as his fingers tangled themselves in Danny's white hair, petting and yanking and enjoying.

It was then that Danny held down the button, and Skulker released a broken cry of pleasure, before ectoplasm expelled itself from his cock. The pale green liquid coated his pants, and Danny mumbled out a moan, before he too orgasmed.

Both of their pants were soaked at that point, and Danny leaned down in a tired swoon as he pressed his forehead to Skulker's. Skulker was staring into the distance, his unneeded breaths heavy and his face showing no emotion aside from weariness. When their breaths gradually returned to silence, it was then that Skulker began to shift backwards, almost reluctantly prying Danny from his body.

Danny grinned up at him in a devious yet tired manner, before he looked around, and disgust overwhelmed his visage. "Oh, dude, gross. I can't believe we did that in an alleyway."

"I can't believe we did that at all," Skulker pointed out, scratching his neck, his mohawk glowing gently.

Danny shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He claimed, and then a look of fascination transitioned onto his face. "Why do you even have that button?"

Skulker chuckled lowly. "Sometimes it's simply easier than wasting time thinking."

Danny contemplated this for several moments, until he nodded his head in understanding. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Skulker's, gaining a soft hum of surprise. When he pulled back, he noted that Skulker's mohawk was aflame with more vigor than before, no doubt to show amorous intent as an embarrassed expression overtook the robot's face.

"That... Was unnecessary, whelp." Skulker huffed in an attempt to seem indignant.

"I know," Danny winked. "But I want to do it again."

With that, his finger skimmed over the button, ready to initiate round two.

* * *

**The end, I hope you enjoyed! I always thought it would be fun if Skulker had certain buttons that activated specific things, one of which being arousal. I know a lot of people sometimes get too nervous to get it up during sex (myself included), so having a button that immediately does such for you without any wait-time would be kind of nice.**


End file.
